Follow Me
by Blue-Eyed-Puppy
Summary: Inuyasha is slowly realizing his feelings towards Sango, as if she for him.This is a story about what happens when two souls mates finally find eachother. INUXSAN feudal era.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow Me**

_Sango and Inuyasha Pairing_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha stood there by the lake that night. His mind was racing, his demon yelling at him. **" Go to her."** the demon commanded.

" I can't, she would never accept us." Inuyasha answered.

"**Then why does she care for us."**

" She doesn't, she will never."

" **Who are trying to convince? Your heart knows Inuyasha, your demon and your human...and the half-demon. You love this slayer. Go to her."**

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly. He and Sango had shared an odd moment as few weeks ago. He had just defeated Naraku, kagome and miroku were back with Kaede and he was sitting at the god tree. His purpose fulfilled. That's when Sango came to him. She was so beautiful that night.

Flashback

--

_Inuyasha looked up at the God tree, the moonlight shining through it's leaves. He leapt up and placed his hand on the place where he'd been sealed. The bare tree where the bark had been warn away form his body resting there for 50 years._ _He sighed and ran his palm over it gently. Tears pricked his eyes. This is where it all started. 56 years ago. It had taken him 6 years to avenge Kikyo and now he was finished, finally done with his task._ _Now what? Inuyasha sighed deeply as he thought of the journey ahead of him._..._There wasn't one. ' what is there left for me on this earth?' he thought._

_Footsteps walking across the grass alerted him and he turned around slowly to stare into a pair of warm eyes. Long chocolate hair let loose form all it's ties, swaying in the light breeze that blew that night._ _She was wearing a white yukata, it was thin and clung to her body. Her bare feet seemed chilled like the rest of her as she walked up to him. " Hello Inuyasha." she greeted, her voice seeming different than before._

"_Hey Sango." he answered in his usual tone, trying not to stare at the beautiful warrior beside him._

"_What are you doing out here by yourself? You should be back with the others celebrating."_

"_What about you? Why you out here all alone?"_

"_I guess I'm not that much as a party person." Sango answered._

"_Seems like we've got something in common."_

" _You don't like parties?"_

" _When you live alone for as long as I have, it's hard to change and be social all of a sudden."_

" _I understand. Do you mind if I stick around?" she asked sweetly, her voice was music to his ears._

"_Umm, sure."_

_The two stood in silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's company._ _Inuyasha found it difficult to stand and asked Sango, " Do you, wanna go sit in the tree with me?"_

_Sango blushed a little at the idea but nodded and let Inuyasha draw her into a hug as he leapt up into the branches. Inuyasha sat with his back against the tree trunk and let her rest against his chest._ _" I love coming here at night and just.."_

"_Thinking?" Sango said as_ _she finished his sentence._

"_Yeah." he agreed._

" _What are you going to do now Inuyasha?"_

" _Probably help out around the village, help Kaede you know? She's become like a grandmother to me. She actually cares about me you know?"_

"_Yeah I know. She's a very caring person. But she's not the only one who cares about you Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked down at Sango as she stared up at him. He blushed at hr comment but she seemed unwavered. "It's true Inuyasha. I care about you. I care about you a lot." Sango leaned up an rested her head against his shoulder and neck._

_Inuyasha couldn't help but hold her closer to him as she showed him such affection. The slayer was always so tough in battle, had such a barrier around her. As if she was trying to protect herself from something. ' Just like me' he thought._

_The two sat in silence for awhile before Inuyasha looked down and saw she fallen asleep. Inuyasha thought about waking her, but didn't when he saw how peaceful she looked. She was so beautiful._ _He breathed in her scent, sweet cherry's and waterlily. Closing his eyes and leaned his chin on her head and fell into a sleep of his own._

_He awoke that morning to see Sango staring up at him with blush on her face. "Good morning Inu-kun." she said softly._

'_She's never called me that before? I like it.' he thought as she greeted with a good morning of his own._

" _You sleep okay. I know your not used to trees."_

"_It was very comfortable actually. Thanks for not waking me up, usually I can never sleep."_

"_Neither me." _

_They both stared at each other with blush on their cheeks for a moment before hoped down and smiled at her. "Umm Inu-kun?'_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You can put me down now." Sango said as she found herself still being carried bridal style._

--

End of flashback.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of her. She was so gorgeous and strong. Sure he cared for Kagome but she never made him feel this way. It was a sister like love, the need to protect her. But Sango, she was so different. Inuyasha turned away from the lake and began to walk back to camp with nothing but Sango on his mind. He arrived at Camp with kagome being her usual pain self, she was never a morning person. Kagome greeted him with a glare and said, "Where exactly did you rush off too this morning?"

"Now where! Gimme a break okay." he huffed as he sat on the ground next to the neko demon Kilala.

The neko mewed and hopped into his lap. She knew that he loved her master and respected him, she;'d grown fond of the half demon very much so. She liked to sit in his lap when Sango was still asleep or off at the hot springs. He sat there petting the animal until sango came walking over. "Good morning inu-kun." she said softly as Kilala jumped into her arms and cuddled close her master's chest.

"Morning Sango." he said as she handed a breakfast plate.

Kagome watched the scene and glared slightly, Sango had been calling Inuyasha "inu-kun" for a while and being all close to him, it was a bit of shock. Since when did her puppy get so close to the slayer. Miroku was just as disturbed by the sudden companionship. Sango had declined his engagement, saying she was not interested until he could stop being such a lech. And also that she was not ready for love, yet here she was being very friendly with a certain half demon. It confused him.

Sango sat in silence and smiled at the Inu as he ate. "Do you want any more?" she asked.

"No I'm good." Inuyasha said as she stood. "I'm gonna go talk to Kaede, be right back."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him, "Inuyasha, aren't we gonna go for a walk this morning? You were gonna have a picnic with me."

"Oh, maybe another time Kagome. We can always go for a picnic."

Kagome sighed and watched the half demon walked off. ' What is with him?' she thought.

Sango stood up and sighed as she began to clean up. " I'm gonna go to the hot springs, Kagome are you coming?"

"Nah, I gotta clean the dishes." Kagome said with a bit of anger in her voice

Sango shrugged not seeing anything wrong with it and headed to the hot springs for a morning bath. Kilala followed at her side and she smiled down to the neko. She was always there for her. But this morning, something seemed to be bothering Kilala. "What's wrong Kilala?"

" Mew!." the neko answered in a bitter tone, followed by a growl as the cat turned around and looked at Kagome, who had been glaring at Sango as they walked away.

"Kilala, what are you angry with Kagome for?"

"Mew!" the neko said with a low almost sad tone, as if to say, _' how did you not notice?'_

Sango was completely lost and decided to just drop the conversation and continue onto the hot springs,

"Hey Kaede!? You in here?" Inuyasha asked as she walked into the elderly women's hut.

"Yes child, what seems to be the reason for all the yelling so early in the day?" she sais as she poured some tea. "Ye seem on edge, Inuyasha, I have seen the like this since the final battle of naraku."

"It's sort of a different battle Kaede, more so, inside me."

"Is ye's demon acting up again?"

"Well, in a way, but not like before."

"Come come inuyasha, sit with me and we shall discuss what the matter is."

Inuyasha went inside and sat down in front of Kaede. " My demon keeps telling me things that the rest of me is having problems accepting."

"Like what dear? They must be serious if Ye is so upset over them"

"It's over love Kaede."

" And your demon has an issue with the one you love."

"Well no, it knows who it loves, I'm just worried this person doesn't love me back."

"It would help if ye would tell me who ye was thinking of courting."

"Umm..." inuyasha scratched the back of his neck, " Sango..."

"I see."

"I know it sounds weird. But I've grown so fond of her. And something inside of me says it's right. But..."

"But?"

" What fi she doesn't feel the same?"

"And what if she does? You should know by now that your demon instincts only kick in when needed. Obviously they think you are wrong in not perusing the slayer."

"Yeah I guess."

"Inuyasha, getting hurt in this world is going to happen, but I know for a fact that the slayer cares for you."

"How?"

"Do you truly think you are the only one that comes to me asking for advice on dealings such as these?"

Inuyasha smiled and stood up, thanking Kaede and heading out of the hut in search of Sango.

To be Continued...

**An: Hope ya like it. Please reveiw. Bye byes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow Me**

_Sango and Inuyasha Pairing_

**An: OMG, I so forgot about this story! Now I am determined to finish it!**

**Chapter Two**

Sango had gone to the hot springs, trying to think about that night without blushing. It had been so comforting to be in his arms like that. He was so comforting and warm, loving and as if he would never let her go. It was odd to her and slightly insane that the demon slayer would fall for a hanyou so hard and fully. Yes, this the taijya knew she was in love with him yet felt as if it was a love not meant to be accepted. She could only imagine how Kagome would take it. The girl of the future was known to be a drama queen and would probably sit Inuyasha into the ground for good if she ever discovered her feelings or what had happened in the tree that night.

She gave a soft sigh and decided it best to simply relax and take her bath while she could mull things over quietly. Kilala was off chasing a butterfly near the springs as Sango set her bag down and pulled her hair into a high ponytail She undid her sash and let the green skirt fall to the ground beneath her as she stepped out of it. She loosened the top and set her feet and legs in but sat on the edge as she swung her legs in the hot water. Her pale hands reached up and ran along her neck softly as the kimono parted lightly. A name fell form her lips graciously. "Inuyasha..."

He had been running to find her, unsure of where she had gone or if she was training in the fields, a very common practice for the young women. Instead he found her sitting in the springs. Well, she was dipping her legs in as she seemed to be in a trance like state. He didn't sense any demons influencing her or anything but then he heard his name.

His breath hitched as he walked around in the bushes to see her straight on. Her privates were hidden as her tightly closed legs and the way the kimono top pools around her waist. However the top was parted and falling off her shoulders and came apart as Sango ran her fingers down her front and through the valley of her breasts.

She gasped a little as she was in her own little world and Inuyasha was left to kneel behind the bushes and gaze upon this gorgeous creature that held his heart captive so tightly and without mercy. She let her hair fall down around herself as she then let the kimono drop from her body and she stood up, revealing her entire form to him (unknowningly of course.) He gaped at her beauty. She was perfect. Pale skin, looking so soft and supple, he licked his lips softly as he saw her full breasts and rounded hips. She was a vision as she stood there amongst the steam and looked to him breathing deeply. She walked into the water and cupped the water in her hands to pour it over herself. He stopped watching and turned himself away only to trip and stumbled backwards out of the bushes.

Sango gasped at the noise and covered her breasts quickly, only to gaze upon two koinu ears twitching as a very familiar Inu stood up shakily and met her eyes with those molten orbs. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. She didn't yell at him like Kagome usually did. She didn't call him a pervert and scold him with her boomerang. She simply stood there until he stood up as well and they were at odds for a moment.

'**See, mate is not afraid, mate wants us like we want her. Smell her!'** Inuyasha's demon demanded as they stood there and the young half demon's body began to stir with arousal at the sight of her body and the smell of her acceptance to him being there.

'I will not take advantage of her'

'**Then why do we continue to stare at our mate?'**

'Since when is she called *mate*?'

Inuyasha was drawn from him thoughts when she moved and walked towards him. She came out of the water, still covering her breasts. He heard that sweet voice call to him like before. "Inu-kun?"

"Y-Y-Yes?" he asked softly as he met her gaze again.

"Were you watching me?" she asked, not in a teasing manner but simply out of disbelief.

"Umm...well..." he didn't answer right away, "I heard you call my name..."Sango blushed lightly and turned away from a little and stared at the ground. She felt his clawed hand tilt her chin back to meet his eyes again. "You were thinking...remembering...in a trance. What were you thinking about when you touched your body so softly...?"

Sango gulped lightly and saw how brave he was trying to be. She this was hard for him. The poor Inu had been so hurt but he was finally coming forward. She gave him her honest answer. "You...I was thinking of you..." She said nothing else as his lips claimed hers passionately. She moved her hands and put them around his neck to pull closer as his clothed body wrapped around hers tightly.

Inuyasha was so shocked that he had just kissed her. He finally did it and she hit him! She was accepting this, she had been thinking of him, wanting him and now she wanted this. He didn't care if was a dream or reality, he wanted to enjoy this and that's what he fully intended to do. But before that he needed to tell her something. He didn't want to do this unless she knew how he felt. "Sango-chan...I came here to tell you something very important..." he took a deep breath as he kissed her more softly again and then whispered, "I love you..." he waited in fear for her answer.

"Inuyasha...I love you too.." she kissed him again and drew him close.

The half demon reached down and picked her up in his arms as he set her on a rock near the hot spring for a moment before stripping himself down before her. If he saw her, he would let her see his body, something he was not so proud of. He shed off his clothing and his sword as he then turned to her and brought their faces near once more as he moved them both into the hot springs. Sango could hardly believe this. He was gorgeous. He was strong and tanned, toned but not overly muscular. It was her perfect mix of strength and beauty. His long silver hair now reached below his knees, he had let it grow since the defeat of Naraku. They sat in the hot spring, Sango in his lap and with her arms around him as they cuddled so much like they had in the tree that night.

They were like that for a long time, sharing kisses and finally being together. Neither was thinking about what the others would say or do if they found out. They had but up with far too much bullshit not to be at least a little selfish and want this little bit of happiness. Inuyasha smiled after a while and ran his hands down her as she straddled his waist. "Sp what exactly did you imagining me doing?" he asked with a bit of tease in his voice.

She smiled back at him and took his hands and placed them over her breasts. They were larger but full and firm, soft skinned and perfect for him. He leaned forward and licked her collar bone as she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. "Inuyasha..."

He smirked and massaged her one breast while his lips traveled down to her nipple and licked it teasingly. He knew by her reactions that his Sango was a virgin. She was so sensitive and wanton, but still gorgeous and pure. He loved her so dearly, gazing up at her face as he continued he could only fall in love with her more. She held him close and they stopped what they were doing, knowing they couldn't go so quickly. He pulled her close. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, you have no idea how much I want this."

"Sango...I love you...more than I have loved anyone in a very...very, very long time. But if this continues, my kind we mate...and it's a life time decision."

"A life time I would gladly spend with you Inuyasha...but won't I die first?"

"A mate of an inu gains the same age length. You will not die, I will ensure it. But are you sure it's what you want?"

"Absolutely." She whispered as they kissed gently and held eachother again tightly until another scent met Inuyasha's nose.

"Shit." He hissed.

"Inuyasha what is it?"

"We're caught."

"What Are You Two Doing!?" they both looked up and were met by a very pissed off school girl.

**Hope you liked it. Review please.**


End file.
